My Fake Boyfriend
by AppleTart
Summary: Top notch CIA agent Inuyasha Taisho is forced to investigate the latest murder case with small town detective Kagome Higurashi. But in order to get data, they must go undercover as a couple with issues, too bad the only one they're fooling is themselves.


**My Fake Boyfriend**

_Chapter 1: _Sealing the Deal

_Summary: _Top notch CIA agent Inuyasha Taisho is forced to investigate the latest murder case with small town detective Kagome Higurashi. But in order to get data, they must go undercover as a couple with issues, too bad the only one they're fooling is themselves.

_Author's Note_: This is my first story I'm writing, so please enjoy! :D

In the spooky abandoned cottage a shadow stood looking at the cracked walls, broken furniture, and which stood out the most, a bright blood stain on the wall. The man was looking for someone, but didn't know where to start searching. Suddenly he froze. _'Someone is here_.' He thought. He stood on guard, very careful; not knowing what was coming. He sniffed the air, it smelt like dirty old laundry that has been left on the floor for days or even for months. _BOOM! _It sounded like someone was pushed against the door. He still didn't move.

All of a sudden, the door blasted open and a large husky man came in running about to attack the stranger in his house. The shadowed moved out of place in a split second. _CRASH! _The large man fell hard to the floor, knocking over the table that only had 3 legs left standing; another just fell off. He gasped for air after being it on the chin. '_He's crazy, no one could do that.' _The man thought as he was trying to regain his energy.

He quickly got back up and ran to the half broken stairs. In a flash, the seemly super-human disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room. Without noticing, he realized that the intruder was right next to him.

The man spoke carefully trying to hide his fear, "What are you in a hurry to kill me for?"

The mystery stranger replied, "To fill you in my truck where the rest are."

After he said the last word, the guy behind him punched the man's back and tripped him forward. He fell to the ground once more, but this time with more force. The man tried grabbing the attacker's foot, but missed. Instead, his hand got stepped on; he screamed in pain and agony. All of a sudden, a rush of police men flooded the room with with guns in their arms.

"Put your hands up!" One of them yelled.

Only the man on the floor did, the one who didn't felt a hand on his shoulder.

A familiar voice said," Once again, good job Inuyasha! You always get them!"

Inuyasha replied," That's because you only give me the level 5 cases. I want higher level cases."

His boss answered," Fine, you want a higher level case? I will give you one, but I'm telling you this is very dangerous and no one has solved this case yet."

Inuyasha smiled and dusted off his new jet black suit he brought a few days ago. As he waited for the folder with the details of the case in it, he looked around the room. He was at the headquarters of the organization he worked for. The walls were sleek and shiny, not a spec of dust could be found. The silver walls complimented the leather chairs seated around the long white table. The room was like an office, but large touch screen computer screens hung on the walls keeping the members in the room updated on any details looked up as the door opened slowly, showing his boss with a folder the size of a textbook.

"That's the files?" He asked in shocked.

"Of course," His boss said as he slammed the papers down. "Have fun." He said as he strolled out the glossy metallic door grinning.

Kagome stared at the small TV screen. '_Hmm…_' She thought. '_Let's see….she has been missing for a few days now and the last person to see her was her boyfriend. Her boyfriend had dropped her off by his car at midnight. But, her father said she didn't come home that night. What's missing? It doesn't make sense, someone had to take her when she was walking back to the house. No, her boyfriend watched her go. He said they went to the restaurant 'Amor'. I got to check that place out.'_

Kagome got up, grabbed her keys form the old wooden shelf, and headed down the streets. Along the way, many people waved hi to her, Kagome smiled back. Kagome thought to herself about the peacefulness of the town and how nothing bad happens, until a memory of interrupted her thought process. '_And_ _then he came along. Trying to act all mysterious with his late night walks, always wearing that stupid hat and cloak. Thinking he was the boss of everyone while he walked through the streets.'_

She walked down a few more newly paved sidewalks and there she was, at the Amor restaurant. As Kagome stepped inside, a tall skinny blonde in a black and white waitress uniform walked up to her.

She asked politely, "Welcome, how many people?"

Kagome replied," Oh, no thanks, I just want to ask the owner some questions."

The lady nodded and held up her index finger. She walked passed the tables covered with fancy red table coverings and white candles that dimmed the room with hungry people eating steak. She disappeared toward the back of the kitchen. She could see the head chief with the huge hat sitting on his bald head and every cook had a crispy clean white uniform, some uniforms were stained which was the reason why they were getting yelled at by the boss. The woman had blue eyes like the sea and she had on a dark navy dress that was tied around her neck and flowed down to her knees. Pearly white diamonds sat on her neck and ears matching her bracelet too. She looked like she was into high fashion and her hands were smooth, which was weird since she needed to work in the restaurant all day. The waiter form before whispered something into her ear and the woman nodded. She stopped what she was doing and followed the worker.

"I heard you wanted to ask some questions?" She asked not so politely.

Kagome nodded as she said," Umm…yes. I heard a girl was missing and she was at this restaurant with a boy last night. Do you know what I am talking about? She has blue eyes and she had a bright pink dress on that night."

"Oh her, she's hard to miss, she was yelling with that boy all through dinner; everyone was looking at them. When I asked her to keep her voice down, she started screaming at me. I just backed off." The manger said a bit mad.

"Could you tell me what they were fighting about?" Kagome questioned as she scribbled in her notepad.

"It was about how the girl didn't give any respect to the guy, but the girl was yelling that she does." She answered while waving her hands in the air.

Kagome nodded and continued to take notes with her special cream colored pen. She asked again," Did it look like he was in any intention of attacking or hitting her?"

The lady thought about happened carefully and waved her hand side to side meaning "a-bit".

Kagome nodded again and added _'Boyfriend - Could have hurt her' _to her list of information. When Kagome was done collecting her data, which wasn't much since the manger didn't want to say anything after the people coming in eavesdropped and heard about a girl being missing, she left the restaurant and headed toward the suspect's home.

_Knock! Knock!_

The door opened up with a slight creaking sound. "Hello." The girl's boyfriend greeted her.

Kagome smiled and asked to come in to ask some questions. He stepped aside, giving her a path into the house. She walked in slowly looking around to see if anything was off about the place. The plain white walls hung posters of shining race cars and the monochrome furniture were all clean. The leather couch had a blanket half falling off and a pillow at the edge. '_Hmm….everything seems fine here, typical teenage boy. Hold up…what's that?… is that a rope with blood on it?' _The boy notice what she was looking at and tried to cover it up by saying he was jumping rope that other day and accidentally got ketchup on it while taking a lunch break. Kagome nodded not believing him one bit.

They sat down on the comfy couch across from each other. "So, what do you want to ask me?" He started the conversation. Kagome noticed he was trying to calm his voice to make it seem like a normal pace, but it was a bit too fast.

Kagome talked slowly trying to see what would he was trying to up," Well, I talked to the manger of the store you guys were at and she said you guys were fighting? Is it true?"

The boy's hazel eyes grew wide, but then turned back to normal. "Yea, and?" He rolled his eyes.

Kagome looked around once more trying to generate questions, there were no photos of his blonde hair and his athletic body with his girlfriend anywhere . Kagome thought of doing a trick she saw on TV. She spoke very fast, "What time were you at the restaurant?"

"11 o'clock."

"What time did you bring her home?"

"12 o'clock."

"Did you watch her leave?"

"Yes."

"Did she go into the house?"

"Yes."

"Where did you going after?"

"Home."

"Which is here right?"

"Yes."

"What time did you come home?"

"12:30."

"Did you kill your girlfriend?'"

"Yes."

Suddenly, he stopped and covered his mouth. '_Oh crap.' _ran through his mind. Kagome smiled in a job well done. She spoke,"Well, tell me where she is."

He couldn't believe what he had done, but he thought he wasn't done for yet. So, he replied,"You don't have any evidence that I kill her."

"Guess again." Kagome smirked holding her recorder and phone which was once in her pocket.

"You got to leave now." He said as he got up.

Kagome smiled as she secretly pushed the send button on her phone. "Okay then! Have a good day." She said and let him push her out the door. Suddenly, when he opened the door his mouth dropped in surprise.

"Put your hands up!" A police man screamed with a gun pointing directly at him. He violently pushed Kagome away and ran through his house toward the back door which led to a patio. Kagome, not shocked at all, ran the other path toward the patio.

"Hello!" She greeted him with a huge smile that showed her shiny white teeth.

The boy was amazed other than angry. He jaw dropped, '_How did she….' h_e thought. Before he could say anything, something grasped both his arms. He turned his head and there stood a police man handcuffing him.

The police man pushed him away and Kagome waved good bye. When she saw the last part of his body disappear where the side of the house, she walked to the front of the house where the other police men were standing on guard in case the suspect was attempting to escape.

"GREAT JOB KAGOME!" a voice yelled.

Kagome traced back the voice to her friend who was a police man. Kagome smiled as she turned around to see a short man with chubby cheeks and a chief badge pinned onto his special blue uniform. "Thanks!" Kagome smiled at her accomplishment of putting away another killer.

He replied, "Hey, could you help us?"

Kagome excited for another case said, "Sure."

The chief exclaimed in a very jolly tone, "LET'S CELEBRATE!"

Kagome laughed and nodded in agreement. She got into a police car and they drove to a restaurant.

The next day when Kagome woke up in her scarlet and white king sized bed, there was a folder on the table next to her. She took it carefully trying not to spilled its contents and opened it. It was the new case. It read:

_Case: Jaken is dead. Many people don't think it was the wife that killed him. They think it was Naraku. (New guy in town) People think Naraku is the killer because Jaken and Naraku were enemies since they were little._

More information was spread across the endless sheets of paper. There were tons of packets giving details found by other cops, suspects, and lists of events that deal with Jaken and his wife. A sticky note on top of the file caught Kagome's eye:_ Kagura, his wife owns a place at Mont Street and does couple therapy. Go ask her some questions, but watch out, I heard that she got a bad temper if you get her annoyed._

Kagome continued to read the rest of the endless files. Kagome thought to herself, _'Naraku couldn't have killed him…he was on a trip to Paris the day he died. I'm the only one who knows that though. Naraku is still not back yet, people think he went to hide.'_

Since Kagome couldn't ask any questions to Naraku, she was left to investigate Kagura.

Kagome stared at the cracked wooden door with a _Open_ sign hung neatly. It was covered with glossy pink hearts and pictures of cupid. As Kagome opened the door, tall thin brunette with huge nails came up to her. Her face was plastered with heavy makeup and she wore a colorful flower patterned dress with red high heels.

"Are you Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I am. Do you have a man?" She asked coldly looking Kagome up and down like she couldn't get a guy even if she paid him.

"No, but I want to ask you some questi-."

"No SINGLES could be in here. Sorry." Kagura cut her off.

"Now get out." Kagura said cruelly and pushed Kagome out.

'_Is this the place?' _Inuyasha thought as he read the address on a neatly folded piece of paper. Yup, it was, Inuyasha stepped in and the wind chine jiggled a soft melody.

A lady walked up to him. She had a dress with yellow sunflowers, red roses, blue daisies, and white lilies. Sunflower earrings hung a little too big on her ears.

Kagura surprised to see such a handsome man alone flirted," Oh hello, how are you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Inuyasha replied, "I don't have one, but I heard you are the wife of Ja-"

Kagura, realizing he wanted to ask questions about the death of her husband snapped, "No one is allowed in here without a couple. Rules are rules. Get out, NOW!"

Inuyasha shook his head as he muttered, "People these days..."

_A few days passed, Inuyasha and Kagome still couldn't get any information about Kagura._

'_Oh my gosh, I hate that woman. I only wanted to ask her 5 questions and she goes," No get out. Blah blah blah." And now I look like a stalker. Making me chase her around town.' _Kagome angrily thought to herself as she stomped down the street following Kagura. Kagura turned a corner. Kagome followed.

"OWWW!" Kagome screamed as she rubbed her head.

"SHUT UP!" A man vigorously said in a whisper.

Kagome, looking up, was shocked at what she saw. The man had on on a very expensive ironed sleek black suit on. He had long silky white hair, sparkling golden eyes, and very buff muscles.

Kagome thought he was very breath-taking, but she wasn't the type to fall for those types of guys, since she was locking them away in jail almost every week. "What was that for?" She asked while wincing.

"Sorry, I got to go now. Bye." Inuyasha said carelessly, not bothering to look up and continued walking down the street. Realizing she was going to miss Kagura's trail if she stood there, Kagome hurried down the sidewalk.

Kagura turned the corner again. Inuyasha thought to himself, '_Man this lady won't stop moving. She keeps going to the same places over and over again.' _Inuyasha sighed as he passed the red bricked clothes store with a woman in the front passing out fliers and turned.

"AGAIN?" Inuyasha yelled.

"YOU! ITS YOU!" Kagome pointed at his face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHY ARE YOU HERE? ARE YOU STALKING ME?" Inuyasha yelled.

"SHH!" Kagome tried to quiet the stranger down.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEEPS BUMPING INTO ME. I SHOULD GET A RESTRICTION LETTER ON YOU. DON'T BE LESS THAN 50 FEET AWAY FROM ME." Inuyasha went on and on. Kagome was about to scream back when he noticed that they were getting stares at people. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. "I have too many stalkers." he whispered under his breath.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? OWW, IM GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!" Kagome complained.

"I am the police." Inuyasha muttered under his teeth.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Suddenly, a group of men with black hoods covering their face came rushing in with sharp knifes aimed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, by instinct, fought them without any hesitation and won easily. They got back up and stumbled out of the alley. From the corner of Kagome's eye, she saw something fell from Inuyasha's pocket.

"What's that?" Kagome asked looking at it carefully. '_It looks like a CIA badge. What no, it can't be. This idiot can't be a CIA agent.'_

"Nothing important." Inuyasha said and picked it up quickly ignoring her question.

"You're a CIA agent?" Kagome asked curiously.

"No." Inuyasha lied. He was trained to deal with situations like these and lie whenever something got out of hand.

"YEA YOU ARE!" Kagome yelled, she always knew when people were lying to her.

"SHH!" Inuyasha covered her mouth with his large hands.

"So you are." Kagome smirked from under his hand. She pushed his hand away, but didn't realize that he was so strong and she fell.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked looking on the ground. '_Is that a working badge?'_

"Nothing." Kagome said quickly and tried to grab it quickly but missed and Inuyasha had it.

"Hmmm…you work for Jaken's company, huh?" Inuyasha said. '_Hmm…she works for the dead guy. She could be some help.'_

"Yes. Now give it back." Kagome hissed through her teeth.

"You could be helpful." Inuyasha said.

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"You got to help me with my case."

"No way, I got my own case to deal with."

"Quit it, help me with mine."

"No. I will tell your boss you told someone you were a CIA agent just to get a free drink at the bar."

"Don't you dare." Inuyasha sneered.

"Then you have to help me." Kagome beamed.

"You wish."

"Which case are you working on?"

"If you haven't noticed, your boss is dead."

"Well sorry, I hadn't found that out already considering I'm trying to find his killer."

"Well, look at that, me too. I need data, so become my girlfriend." Inuyasha smirked.


End file.
